A major proportion of fuel hose presently employed in automobile applications is a multi-layered structure. The innermost tubular layer of the hose is formed of an elastomeric material intended to keep the fluid in the hose. Located between the innermost layer and the outer elastomeric cover is a barrier layer. In other fuel hoses, the barrier layer is the innermost tubular layer (known as a veneer hose), with the elastomeric material being located outside of such barrier layer. Many barrier layers have been used; however, many such compounds used in the barrier do not adhere to the conventional elastomeric material used in the innermost tubular layer. As a result of this problem, those skilled in the art conventionally use a layer between the innermost layer and the barrier layer which is both compatible to the elastomer used in the innermost layer and the barrier layer. In particular, the adhesion between highly impermeable thermoplastic polymer barrier layers and elastomeric innermost layers has been problematic. It is desirable, therefore, to have a hose having excellent adhesion between a highly impermeable thermoplastic polymer barrier layer and an elastomeric layer.